warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Sarpa
La Sarpa es una espada-pistola que dispara en pequeñas ráfagas que consisten en fragmentos de cantidad variada dependiendo de cualquier sea el ataque cargado, estándar o combo de ataque stance. Características Este arma daña principalmente . Ventajas: * Alto daño - Efectivo contra Infestada, Carne y carne clonada. * Moderate charged attack damage. ** Listed charge damage is per pellet, i.e. each pellet deals 35 damage without mods. ** En comparación con la Redeemer, este daño NO ES elemental y es incrementado por daño psíquico. * Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. ** Charge builds up very quickly. ** Charged shot has innate Atravesar. ** Charged shot is silenciosa. (currently bugged, only silent if it does not hit a target) *** Benefits from stealth damage multiplier. ** Charged shot fires 2 bursts making it effective against Tripulante Anulador bubbles. ** Enemies hit by the shot have a chance to be stunned for a moment, while enemies on close range will be ragdolled. Ragdoll affects all nearby enemies up to 4m. ** No utiliza munición. ** Canalización afecta el disparo cargado. *Status chance is not divided between bullets, unlike the Redeemer, although the status chance is still average. Desventajas: * Charged shots have damage falloff. * Charged shots have a wide spread. * Baja probabilidad crítica. * Attacks are queued which can result in the player stopping the combo before the final attack animation yet the weapon will continue the animation into the gunshot, which makes the player vulnerable to attack. * Jumping is impossible until the charging shot animation has fully finished. Notas *This weapon has innate Atravesar on its charge attack when firing through enemies and non-terrain objects, ie. Grineer Blunts. *It appears that the pellets from the shot seek targets within 50m, and inside the reticule. (Needs to be confirmed) *The 'Shot' for this weapon will always fire 2 bursts in quick succession regardless of it is a charge attack or a stance combo shot. *The Default stance for this weapon has no melee attack when held in hand but instead fires 1 'burst' with a 4 attack combo. The first burst shoots 2-3 pellets, the second shoots 3-4 and the last two always shoot 4 pellets with a total of 13-15 pellets over the 4 attacks. The charge attack will always shoot 5 pellets total. *The varying pellets also apply to stance combos. Currently, tested values for Pleno mediodía show: ** 'Vagabond Blitz' - 3rd attack has 5 pellets ** 'Final Showdown' - 3rd attack has 5 pellets ** 'Desperado Zeal' - 4th attack has 5 pellets, 5th has 2-3 *Unlike the Redeemers charged attack which treats the pellets like shotgun blasts, the Sarpas does not. This means that each pellet has the listed status chance, not divided between them, which means against single targets the sarpa can deal far more status effects in a short period. **It can be used to more quickly bring down heavily armored enemies like the grineer quicker, at least in non-stealth situations. ***This note conflicts with a note on Redeemer as per Thread:1060192 and requires additional testing. Consejos * The charged shot can be infinitely used by pressing and holding E with the right timing (rather than making a first melee attack followed by a shot). ** This holds true also for charged shots while sliding, with the right timing. * Charge attacks have a chance to trigger Hydroid's "Deep Tendril" passive. Curiosidades *''Sarpa'' (सर्प) is the Sanskrit term for snake or serpent. Véase también *Redeemer, the first gunblade weapon introduced. en:Sarpa Categoría:Arma híbrida Category:Tenno Categoría:Actualización 19